


Two Can Play

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Sex, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus and Ratchet have a bet about who will overload five times first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a reason for this one

Ratchet slaps his palm over the Prime’s mouth, laughing. “Shhh, Optimus. The others could get back at any time.”

With Ratchet no longer keeping both of his knees pinned down, Optimus helpfully pulls one of his own out from beneath his plating to grasp his let and hold it out of the way, though the other never ceases pumping his spike. He knows that he shouldn’t be helping his charge along, but he can’t resist.

"You don’t even care right now, do you?" the medic asks, still aiming his thrusts to strike the sensor cluster he’d found three overloads ago.

Shaking his helm, Optimus unabashedly releases his spike and uses his size to his advantage. Before his partner realizes it, the Prime sneaks his arm around behind Ratchet and presses two digits into his valve without warning.

Ratchet gasps sharply, entire frame tensing in surprise until his processors catch up and he rocks back onto the larger mech’s fingers. “That’s cheating,” he points out, moving his servo from Optimus’s mouth down to his windshield to brace himself on.

"We said ‘first to five overloads,’ Ratchet. I do not recall any rules," Optimus replies, smiling as he spreads his digits apart.

Smirking, Ratchet reaches down to slip a digit into the Prime’s valve alongside his spike. “Well, two can play at that game.”


End file.
